herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks was a Gungan military officer and politician during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. His clumsy behavior had, at one point in his life, led to his exile from Gungan society, but he was welcomed back by his people following his efforts during the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Jar Jar aided Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi in their rescue of Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala and, with Padmé and the Jedi, traveled off-world to Tatooine and Coruscant, before returning to liberate his planet from the Federation. Upon his return, Jar Jar helped to forge an alliance between the Gungans and the Naboo, ending years of mistrust. For his efforts, he was promoted to Bombad General and served in the Gungan Grand Army during the Battle for Naboo. He later attended the funeral of Qui-Gon who had been killed by Darth Maul. ''Attack of the Clones'' Sometime after the events of The Phantom Menace, Jar Jar moves to Coruscant to become a Senior Representatives for his people in the Galactic Senate, serving under Padmé. He temporarily takes her place as senator when she goes into hiding after an assasination attempt on her life. Jar Jar was manipulated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine into proposing that the Senate grant the Chancellor emergency powers that would allow him to create an army to combat the Separatists. This lead to the creation of the army deployed by the Republic during the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Jar Jar was present when Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Empire, thus changing the Galactic Senate into the Imperial Senate. He later attends Padmé's funeral on Naboo after her death on Polis Massa. Gallery Epguide012.png|Jar-Jar Binks in Star Wars: The Clone Wars cartoon show Jarjaraotc_copy.jpg|Jar-Jar Binks as a Representative senator Similar Heroes *Goofy (Disney Universe) *Psyduck (Pokemon) '' *Krusty the Clown ''(The Simpsons) *Rex (Toy Story series) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) Trivia *While it is never canonically confirmed, It is most likely that after Padmé's death, Jar Jar took her place as Senator of Naboo. **The lifespan of a Gungan is unknown (but some sources place it to be about 65 years), so it is possible that Jar Jar still served on the Imperial Senate (either as a Representative or a Senator) until Palpatine dissolved it in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. **Leia Organa also served in the Imperial Senate before her capture and imprisonment aboard the Death Star. If Jar Jar was still alive during Episode IV, it is possible he and Leia knew knew of each other. *Because of Paplatine's manipulation, Jar Jar is indirectly responsible for the creation of the Empire as well as the destruction of the Jedi Order. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Aliens Category:Living Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Knights Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Disney Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Pacifists Category:Military Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Network Heroes